Holding on to love
by Chibi Roxas 13
Summary: When the heartless and Organization 13 return,Sora along with someone else are taken and it is up to his friends to come to the rescue. Might change rating. Bad summary I know major SoraKiri, RoxasNamine, Riku?
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Hay peoples, well I hope you all like this fic. I'm writing a couple others, but this is my first Kingdom Hearts one. Well enjoy!

Fading light

"_I'm sorry Sora; I just don't feel that way about you."_

The words continued to eco in his head. For the past hour that's all he heard, and it torcherd him. He never thought that being rejected like he was would hurt this much.

_Flashback _

"_So are you going to tell her?" Riku asked._

_Riku was sitting in Sora's room, trying to convince him to tell Kairi how he really felt towards her. It had been a week since Sora and his friends defeated organization 13 and Riku had come back with him to the Destinies Islands to try and return back to their normal lives._

"_Well…I dunno…maybe." Sora said quietly as he stared at the floor._

"_Come on! You know you like her."_

_Sora looked up at him and felt his face go red. "Ya, I know I do."_

"_Then what is the problem?" _

"_What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" Sora stared at Riku and the older boy could see his best friend was torn up with emotions._

_Riku smiled at him in the hopes it would reassure him. "Trust me, I know she likes you."_

_Sora smiled a bit. "Really? You think so."_

"_Yes now lets go."_

"_Okay!"_

End flashback

More tears continued to make their way down Sora's pale cheeks and he hugged his knees closer to his chest.

"It was a big mistake telling you the truth, Kairi." He said softly. "Now, nothing will ever be the same anymore."

_Flashback_

_Sora sat nervously on the stone wall, with a red rose he had gotten for Kairi. He glanced over at where Riku was hiding. Before coming here Riku had told his friend that he would watch him for moral support, and Sora was glad. _

"_Hay Sora."_

_He turned at the sound of his name and saw Kairi walking towards him with the sweet smile that Sora loved so much. He also saw that she was with someone else, and that someone was their other friend Selphie._

"_Oh no." Sora thought to himself feeling his heart begging to go faster with nerves. _

"_Hay Kairi. Hay Selphie." He said._

"_What's that Sora?" Selphie said in a mocking voice._

"_Wha-oh! This is for you Kairi." He said now just remembering the rose he'd gotten earlier._

_He gave it to her and her smile brightened. "Oh Sora! This is so sweet, thank you."_

_She sat next to Sora on the wall and hugged him tightly and Sora could feel his insides begin to squirm nervously. Selphie watched them with a smile on her face._

"_So... Sora, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kairi finally asked._

"_Well…" He started, trying to avoid her gaze._

"_Well?"_

"_Umm…you see…"this time he looked at her and held her hands in his. "I-I…for a long time now I've had this feeling…a really, really strong one towards you, and well…"_

_He paused for a moment and saw the smile on her face was gone and her eyes were filing with tears and she brought her hands off his then moved them to her face._

"_Sora, don't-"_

"_I love you Kairi." Sora said and now he saw the tears in her eyes falling so he went to brush them away but she stopped him._

"_Sora, I-I." She stopped and looked at Selphie who gave her a warning look that told Kairi not to do what she was about to do._

_But she did._

"_I'm sorry Sora; I just don't feel that way about you." _

_Sora felt his world come to a crashing stop._

"_Kairi!" Selphie shouted. "Wha-"_

_Sora couldn't here the two arguing, everything around him was gone. His mind went numb. He'd forgotten how to feel, think and breathe._

"_Sora? Are you okay?" Kairi asked her best friend concernedly seeing how he was sitting there in complete shock._

_And in a flash one thought came to Soras mind: run. And he bolted, ignoring Kairi and Selphies cries, and ran to try and escape the pain that shattered his heart._

"_Please Sora, come back!" Kairi cried out, now about ready to go after him._

_From his hiding spot, Riku stared sadly at what he had just seen._

"_Don't give up, Sora."_

End Flashback

_And now here I am, alone with nothing but a shattered heart, _he thought sadly.

"They told me not to lose my light. To keep it with me always. But now… I have nothing to live for. My light is gone."

A/N-Well I hope you all liked the first chapter. I know it was really short. My original

plane was to make it longer, but it didn't work out and I thought this shorter version was better. Hopefully the next will be a little longer but anyway, don't forget to review!

**Causes**

**Earthquakes/undersea earthquakes –Is the most common form that causes destructive tsunamis.**

**Volcanic eruptions-Can make extremely destructive tsunamis, although relatively infrequent.**

**Landslides-from rock falls, icefalls or any sort of landslide can cause displacement of water and therefore create a tsunami.**

**Or an extraterrestrial collision –cased from meteors, astroides etc. but are very rare.**

**FUN FACT**

**The "Ring of Fire" is an area where there are frequent earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. (Located around the Pacific Ocean)**


	2. School

Chapter 2- School

A/N: Hay everyone; here I am with my second chapter. Sorry it's been a while but I've been busy with school and stuff. Anyway I just want to clear up something that might be bothering some peoples in the last chapter but, when Sora was crying over Kairi, I admit that was not very manly (he he LOL : ) it was the fact that Sora cared so much for Kairi and she was really special to him, so that's why he cried. Okay hope you enjoy the second chapter to Holding on to Love!

School

Warmth, it was all around him. But that didn't make scence, the last thing Sora remembered was falling asleep on the sand at the Rocky Shores Cove located on the mainland of the Island about an hour away from where he lived.

'_How did I get back?' _Sora wondered.

"Hay Sora, get up or we'll late!" a distant voice called.

'_I know that voice.' _

"Sora!" the voice shouted again.

'_Uhhh… not you. Just let me sleep.' _Sora thought glumly, trying to ignore the shouting.

"Okay fine, don't say I didn't warn you!" the voice said slyly.

'_Oh no…not again.' _Sora sighed.

The next thing he new was that he heard the sound of feet running towards his bed and then the person jumped right onto Sora's back.

"Come on get up, get up, get up!"

" Okay Roxas, I'm up. Can you please get off me now." Sora said, his voice muffled by the pillow, so he had to slightly shout.

After defeating the evil that threatened the world's, both Roxas and Namine joined with their other half's, Sora and Kairi. Though they could still see and here their Nobody's in their head, they still wished that they could've gotten to know them better face to face. When Sora and Riku returned back to the island, they were surprised to see King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy on the Island with Kairi. That didn't last to long though. But three days after getting back to their normal lives, the king had returned with awesome news. He had found a way to separate Roxas and Namine from Sora and Kairi, as well as make all four be whole without needing the other half's to be together. Sure they were still connected and could read each others thoughts and feelings, but now Sora and Roxas were like bothers as well as Kairi and Namine being sisters. Since become whole, Roxas and Namine spent a lot of time together, as well as Sora and Kairi, and they eventually started dating.

Sora sat up in his bed, stretched and gave a loud yawn. He slowly got out of hi bed and made his way towards the door.

"Hay don't forget your cloths." Roxas said as he tossed a pair of their school uniform at Sora. "Hurry up okay."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Okay mom." And he began to head out of his room and to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, and Sora came dashing out of the bathroom, fully dressed in the school uniform, and he quickly made his way down the stairs and out the front door wear Roxas was waiting.

"Ready?" Roxas asked.

Sora nodded breathlessly and he and Roxas began to walk in the direction of the school. Both were silent for a good portion of the way they walked and Sora could scense the tension in the air grow thicker with each passing step. Roxas was the one to break the silence.

"You wanna tell me why you were sleeping on the beach at the Rocky Shore Cove last night?" He asked in a concerned brother sort of way.

Sora looked at him, a bit perplexed, and said in a rough voice, "Not really."

Roxas was about to come with a comeback when a feminine voice called from behind them, and both turned to see who it was that was calling. Both Namine and, to Sora's displeasure, Kairi, came running towards the two with their bags and looking cute in the school uniform. Roxas seemed to forget about bugging Sora and smiled when he saw his girlfriend running to him. The two hugged each other affectionately and Sora turned his back on them all. Kairi felt awful about what had happened the other night and she hoped she would be able to talk with Sora. But when she looked at him, he averted his gaze from them and turned away. It hurt Kairi painfully to see her long time best friend like this.

_Flashback_

_Kairi walked on the hard stone walkway towards the Secret Place. The inside of the cave was cool and damp, just as Kairi had remembered it. Upon coming into the main chamber, Kairi looked all around her. She walked to the closest wall and began to go over the fun drawings Sora and Riku had done, along with a few of her own. She traced her fingers lightly over the stone and continued towards the far end of the cave. Upon reaching it she stopped and stood back to see the drawing. It was the one she and Sora had done of each other, hers looking much better then his, but what she saw made her heart stop. Sora had added him giving her a Paupo fruit. She traced it just like the other drawings, and felt a solitary tear make its way down her cheek. _

End Flashback

'_The day I saw that made me so happy and it made me realize…' _she stopped her train of thought for a moment feeling tears form behind her eyes, _'that I love him.'_

She brought herself back to reality and the group continued their way to school. Both Sora and Kairi were silent while their other half's talked.

"Hay, what's up with you two?" Namine asked bringing Sora and Kairi back to reality.

"Ya, it's not like you two to not talk, especially to each other." Roxas added.

Sora felt annoyed by this and replied harshly, "It's nothing."

"What!" Roxas shouted and jumped in front of Sora, making the entire group stop. "Don't give me that 'nothing' crap. I found you last night after waiting for you to come home for like three hours. And it was a good thing I did too cuz when I found you, you were soaking wet. If you had stayed out there much longer you would have gotten pneumonia. So come on, out with it!"

Sora's eyes began to flare with anger and he turned and pointed a guilty finger at Kairi. "ASK HER!" He shouted, turned and began to run towards the school.

Both Roxes and Namine looked at Kairi who stood there in complete shock. Then suddenly, she fell to the ground and began to cry.

"Kairi, please don't cry." Namine said kneeling down to comfort her.

"H-how can I n-not cry when I-I've made the biggest m-mistake of my life." She stammered.

Roxas looked at her sadly. "Let's talk later, how's that sound?"

Kairi nodded her head, her body still shaking uncontrollably. Namine helped her up, and the group made their way to the school.

After School

It was after school now and Roxas, Namine, and Kairi all sat silently on the beach, near the docks, with ice cream. Roxes had an arm draped over Namines shoulder and he let out a sigh as he turned to look out at the beautiful, sun set.

"So Kairi, ya wanna tell us what happened." He asked softly.

Kairi took another bit of her ice cream and looked out at the water.

"Well," she started slowly, "yesterday, Sora asked me to meet him by the beach here because he wanted to talk to me about something. I had been hanging out with Selphie and she came along with me." Kairi stopped and looked at the couple, who were listening intently.

"And." Roxas said wanting Kairi to finish her story.

"Well, we went to the beach where he wanted to meet. I didn't know why, but Sora looked really nervous or something but I could tell he was acting a little weird even from a distance. When he saw me and Selphie, I could tell he was even more nervous. Ummm… he gave me a rose and I…I…" she trailed off suddenly and looked down at her melting ice cream. Her bottom lip began to quiver and she could feel tears coming to her eyes.

"Do you want me to throw that away?" Roxas asked noticing her sudden change, and she quickly nodded so he got up and ran to throw away her ice cream.

Namine moved closer to Kairi and put a comforting arm around her, while Kairi held her head in her hands. Roxas returned and sat on the other side of Kairi.

"Okay, go on."

Kairi took a shaky breath and went to finish.

"He gave me the rose and I asked what it was he wanted to talk with me about, and… he…told me that he loved me."

That's when she broke down. Kairi knew that couldn't stop herself from breaking down, and she let the tears fall freely from her eyes. Namine hugged her and tried to calm her down, as did Roxas, but nothing worked.

"Kairi is that why you're upset, because Sora told you that he loved you." Namine asked, and Kairi shook her head in response. "Then what is it?"

"I didn't tell him how I really felt." She said.

"But why? You like him, I know you do." Namine said.

" Because Selphie was there a-and he… I mean… well… I didn't expect that. I got scared." Kairi said wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I… just panicked."

"It's okay Kairi. I felt the same way when Roxas asked me out. I didn't know what to say because I was so surprised." Namine told her hoping that it may help with her dilemma.

"Ya, don't worry about it. Just go and tell him the truth." Roxas added.

"I can't. He hates me now he won't ever want to talk to me again." Her voice began to crack again.

"Don't say that." Roxas said looking at her sternly. "That's the thing with Sora; he could never really hate someone. He has a big heart."

Kairi smiled. "Ya, I know."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow you tell Sora. Now let's get going, it's getting pretty late." Namine said and they all noticed how dark it had already gotten.

Roxas and Namine helped Kairi up and everyone brushed themselves off. Roxas gave Namine a tight hug and kissed her. "See you tomorrow, kay." Namine smiled and nodded.

Roxas turned to Kairi and also gave her a tight hug. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Roxas." She said.

The group separated Kairi and Nimine both going one way, and Roxas off in another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas found that the cool night air seemed to help clear his thoughts. Everything on Destinies Islands was peaceful, even more peaceful that his original home of Twilight Town. His mind was burdened with enough, now that he was a real person, and to add to troubles he was already dealing with, two people he had become close with were fighting.

"_I do hope they get together." _He thought as he was thinking back to what had happened earlier.

Aside from his worry's, Roxas was in way, relived. It was not too long ago when he was being hunted down by Organization XIII for betraying them, and then Sora and his friends put an end to it all. And to make matters better he and Namine became real people instead of being stuck as Nobody's.

"Hay Roxas!" a familiar voice called to him suddenly bringing the blond out of his train of thought.

Roxas turned and saw Riku coming towards him.

"Hiya Riku. What are you doing out at this time of night?' Roxas asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Anyway I just got back from talking with Sora." he replied

"Oh… I'm actually going home now; I was at the beach with Namine and Kairi."

"What did she have to say?" Riku asked

"About what?"

"Why she blew Sora off like that."

"Sora told you?"

"Actually…I saw the whole thing." Riku replied.

Roxes rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… she's really upset about it and she plans to talk to him about it. She's afraid he hates her though.

Riku shrugged. "Well… even though he's acting like he's angry, really, the whole thing is tearing him apart."

Roxas nodded. "I'm sure everything is going to work out though."

Riku smiled. "Hopefully. I've never seen them in a feud before. Just hope Sora doesn't do something drastic."

"Umhm…well see you later Riku."

"See you around."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Roxas arrived home, he looked at the clock and saw it read 10:45 p.m.

'_Geez. How long was I gone for?' _He wondered

He sighed and went up the stairs towards the room he and Sora shared. The room was dark for the most part when he entered. The only light came from the moon which glowed a blue color, through the open window. Roxas saw Sora sleeping peacefully in his bed. He went and changed into his pajamas and went to the nearby desk to start his homework.

'_God damn math'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are your orders sir?" a dark figure asked as he kneeled on the ground before another dark figure.

The second dark figure laughed. "Well I think it is about time that we execute the plan." He said manically, his deep voice echoing in the white large room.

The first figure kneeling, stood up, and smiled evilly. "Yes sir. It shall be done."

A/N: Hurray!!!! Chapter 2 is done. I'll update chapter 3 soon, so hold on tight!!! I know my writing sucks but anyway I just want to clear a few things up so there is no confusion. First the part where Kairi is going into the Secret Place and sees the picture the Sora did, that is from the ending on KH game 1. And umm… if there's anything that you don't understand than please let me know and I'll clear it up for you. Also I've seen some other people do this, if you have any idea for a new Organization XIII member, let me know with the information on the person and all that stuff. Also If you have Ideas for new heartless and or worlds that weren't in the game, let me know, just remember I'm limited on what I can do but I'll try my best to make it cool. See you all soon with Chapter 3!!!!!


End file.
